mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Lieutenant Jo Ann
Nurse Jo Ann was a character who was credited in 14 episodes of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H from Seasons 7-11. She also has many uncredited appearances from Season 4 onwards. The part of the aptly named Nurse Jo Ann was played by Jo Ann Thompson (sometimes billed as Joann Thompson). About Nurse Jo Ann Among her 14 credited appearances, she was usually listed simply as "nurse". Only in two episodes would her name be given. She also had numerous uncredited appearances. Probably her earliest appearance was as an uncredited O.R. nurse at the beginning of the Season 4 episode "The Kids". As the opening credits are streaming, she is shown getting herself a drink and then serving Hawkeye one. Another notable early uncredited appearance was in Season 5 "Movie Tonight" where she was one of four nurses (with Bigelow, Able and Gwen) who were skipping the 4077th's movie night because they had been invited to a party by some chopper pilots. Jo Ann made her first credited appearance in the Season 7 episode "Dear Sis", in which she received socks for Christmas and was very impressed with the gift Klinger received. Later in "A Night at Rosie's", she was at Rosie's Bar with Nurse Kellye relaxing off-duty. When Margaret came in, they invite her to join them but she got distracted by the appearance of Jack Scully. In Season 8 "Life Time", Nurse Jo Ann helped B.J. harvest an arterial graft from a dead soldier in order to save another patient. This would be the first of two episodes where the credits list her name, in this case as "Jo Ann". In Season 9 she first appeared in an uncredited part in "No Sweat" where she assisted Hawkeye, B.J. and Margaret with a patient. Although uncredited, Hawkeye addressed her as "Jo Ann". A few episodes on she made another uncredited appearance in Bottoms Up. Next episode, Jo Ann assisted Hawkeye in surgery in “The Red/White Blues”. In Season 10 Identity Crisis (TV series episode), she assisted the doctors during the triage scene at the beginning of the episode. B.J. summoned her over, addressing her as "Thompson" and asked her to type and crossmatch the blood of Corporal Gerald Mullen who appeared to have a transfusion reaction. This is probably the only time we hear Jo Ann's last name and it happens to be the same last name as the actress who played the character. Later in Communication Breakdown (TV series episode), she alerted the rest of the camp to the newspaper stash Charles was keeping in “Communication Breakdown”. Gallery File:Jo Ann-the kids.jpg|Probably her earliest confirmed appearance, albeit uncredited. Here at the beginning of Season 4's "The Kids". She has just given Hawkeye a drink. File:Jo Ann-out of sight out of mind.jpg|Another early appearance, seated with Hawkeye in Season 4 "Out of Sight, Out of Mind". File:Four nurses-movie tonight.jpg|An early uncredited appearance by Jo Ann Thompson in Season 5 "Movie Tonight". She is second from the right, between Bigelow and Able. File:Jo Ann-fade out fade in.jpg|Jo Ann makes appearances in almost every season from Season 4. Here she is during an outdoor triage scene in Season 6 "Fade Out, Fade In". File:Jo Ann-Dear sis.jpg|Jo Ann's first credited appearance as "nurse", shown here admiring the dress Klinger has received as a Christmas present. The scene is from Season 7 "Dear Sis". File:Jo Ann-Life time.jpg|Jo Ann is first named in the credits for this appearance in Season 8 "Life Time". She is helping B.J. harvest part of an aorta from a dead soldier to use in a transplant. Her 1st Lieutenant rank is clearly seen, File:Jo Ann-captains outrageous.jpg|She gets a lot of foreground time in Season 8 "Captains Outrageous". She is on post op duty when all kinds of havoc break out in the ward. File:Jo Ann-taking the fifth.jpg|Scene from Season 9 "Taking the Fifth" Her 1st Lieutenant rank is clearly seen. File:Jo Ann-no sweat.jpg|Scene from Season 9 "No Sweat". Earlier she was assisting Hawkeye in the O.R. and addressed by name. Here she is tidying up after the op. She is astonished to hear Margaret and Potter talk about her prickly heat condition being broadcast over the P.A. by mistake. File:Crowd outside nurse tent-bottoms up.jpg|In this scene from Bottoms Up, Jo Ann is on the left. Next to her is Lieutenant Laurie. List of Appearances External links *Nurse Jo Ann (character) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Nurses with Recurring Roles at MASH4077th website Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Minor characters Category:Nurses